City is Ours
by annikawirth92
Summary: Small town girl falls for big international pop star. Fate brings them together for a while but will they get together or more importantly will they last? Please Read! Kendall & OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first BTR story and hopefully you will like it. This is total AU and some things are the same and some aren't. Read and review please :)

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

* * *

"Dear Diary,

It is the last week of high school. My last week of being a Senior in high school. Next week Charlotte (my best friend) and i and everyone else in our year are graduating and in the fall we will attend college. I will be attending the University of Michigan getting my bachelors degree in music performance doing singing whereas Charlotte will be getting her Bachelor degree in music business whilst minoring in video making. I have loved singing since I was 4 years old and now 14 years later I would get to do what I have always loved. Anyway diary I have to go now as I can hear Charlie downstairs. Ttyl Amelia xo"

"Amelia hurry up there is a Big Time Rush special on Chart show tv" Charlie shouted from my kitchen, thankfully my parents had already left for work so I started running down the stairs and didn't miss the special. I grabbed the remote an turned the volume up.

"And here we are with Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James from big time rush. You have some big announcement for us boys right?" James turned to the camera "yes Amy that's right. Our record company that we started rush records is holding a nation wide competition for one talented guy or girl to join us on our upcoming tour for 2 weeks and the chance to record a song with us. You have until the end of the week to send us in a video of you singing and/or dancing to one of our songs. Good luck and we can't wait to see all the entries"

"Well you heard it here first. This is Amy Clark for Chartshow TV"

I turned over to Charlie "oh my god Charlie this is what I have always dreamed of. Can you please help me film something later today?". She just smiled at me "of course I will. It gives me an opportunity to test out my new camera. But now we really have to leave or we are late to pick up our graduation gowns".

After we got our gowns we were free to leave and didn't have to be back until graduation which was 2 days away so now we could concentrate on making the best damn video there could be for the competition. As we walked back home Charlie started talking about her ideas "So I thought that most people will probably do something over the top and their videos will have so many effects that it seems fake. So how about this...you sitting on a stool in front of a plain white background playing the guitar and singing your favourite song". I just started at her "that is exactly what I was thinking. Are you sure that you're not my long lost twin somehow?".

We couldn't stop laughing and after we grabbed my guitar we went to her house which luckily was next door.

"Have you decided what song you are going to sing?" Charlie asked me whilst trying to secure the black cloth in her basement. "Yeah I'm going to sing Time of our lives...the lyrics changed just a little bit so they fit me" I said tuning my guitar. Soon we both were ready and I sat on the stool...guitar in hand waiting for Charlie to turn out the main lights and put a spotlight on me. She gave me the sign that the camera was rolling. Well here goes nothing:

"Hi my name is Amelia Fleming and I am 18 years old from Michigan. I'm going to sing Time of our lives and hopefully you like it." I took a deep breath before I start playing. I decided that I would slow down the song so it would sound more intimate.

_" I'm lookin at you, yeah_

_You're lookin at me_

_Something about you's got me goin' crazy_

_So what should I do? What can I say?_

_He's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room_

_No one else compares to you_

_Just do what you do and I will be there for you_

_If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (the chance)_

_Don't worry about a thing_

_Just dance, dance, dance_

_Hey!_

_It feels right boy just give me a sign_

_We're gonna party all night,_

_Have the time of our life, yeah_

_I can't fight how I'm feelin' inside_

_We can party all night_

_Have the time of our life, boy_

_Oh oh woah_

_Oh oh woah_

_We're gonna party all night_

_P-par-party all night, boy_

_Oh oh woah_

_Oh oh woah_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Have the time of our life, boy_

_I can't help myself, cause boy you're so fly_

_I knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes_

_That you could be the one, you're just my type_

_Can't let you get away, it's obvious_

_I'm into you_

_No one else compares to you_

_Just do what you do and I will be there for you_

_If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (the chance)_

_Say don't worry about a thing_

_Just dance, dance, dance_

_(Don't worry boy)_

_Hey!_

_If feels right boy just give me a sign_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Have the time of our life, yeah_

_I can't fight how I'm feelin inside_

_We can party all night_

_Have the time of our life, boy_

_Oh oh woah_

_Oh oh woah_

_We're gonna party all night_

_P-par-party all night, boy_

_Oh oh woah_

_Oh oh woah_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Have the time of our life, boy_

_No we don't have to leave tonight_

_We'll stay together on the dance floor_

_Turn up the sound, turn down the lights_

_(The lights, the lights, the lights)_

_(Don't wanna let go, yeah)_

_Let's make a night we won't forget_

_And livin' with no regrets_

_And no one else but us_

_Til the sun comes up_

_It feels right boy just give me a sign_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Have the time of our life, yeah_

_I can't fight how I'm feelin inside_

_We can party all night_

_Have the time of our life, boy_

_Oh oh woah_

_Oh oh woah_

_We're gonna party all night_

_P-par-party all night, boy_

_Oh oh woah_

_Oh oh woah_

_We're gonna party all night_

_Have the time of our life, boy_

I hope you liked it". I gave the camera a smile before Charlie turned the camera off. "Millie" that was her nickname for me "that was beautiful and if the guys don't pick you then they shouldn't be singers. Now lets upload it to my laptop and send it off with your contact details".

I really hope they pick me...what would be better than 2 weeks on a tour bus with Kendall. I had a crush on Kendall ever since Big Time Rush got their own tv show.

*2 days after the competition ended, somewhere in Los Angeles*

"Come on we have watched every entry we received at least twice...even the top 3 that we have in front of us. Can we not pick one already" Logan started moaning before falling down on the couch not very gracefully.

Kendall and Carlos who were in the middle of an arm wrestling game didn't really pay much attention to their surroundings but Carlos took a quick break just to say "I agree with Logan. We need to find someone by tonight. I mean we go on tour next week. James who are the last 3 people we have?".

Logan,Kendall and Carlos turned around to see what James had to say. James turned back to the laptop screen "Well we have 17year old Adam Coleman from Miami who sung 'Any kind of guy'. Then we have 18year old Amelia Fleming from Michigan who did a cover of 'time of our lives' and finally 16year old Maisy Morgan from San Diego who covered 'Worldwide'. So come over here and let's find someone".

The guys spend the next half hour watching the top 3 entries over and over again until they finally found a winner. James looked at the guys "so we all decided on this? This person is our winner ". He saw the guys nod their heads "So lets organise their surprise to tell them that they won".

Because all 3 of the entries were under 21 they had to phone the parents and ask the permission.

*Back in Michigan 1 week after the contest ended* (let's just say the date is Sunday the 11th of June)

"I wonder when we will find out who won", I looked over at Charlie who lazily lied next to me on the trampoline " I know what you mean Millie but come on don't let this get you down. We still have our night out tonight at the club. Remember the place where you get to sing weekends till 10pm".

Yeah I knew she was right so I didn't protest when she dragged me inside and up to my room to get us started for our night out. And of course as my best friend she had to make sure I looked 'hot'..her words honesty... So she decided that I wore my favourite pair of brown cowboy boots, some jeans cut off shorts, a tight white tank top with a red checkered shirt above it.

It was 7pm now and I was about to go on stage and although I should be used to it as I get to do it every weekend I am so nervous. Just in the last couple of weeks the organiser has started to pay me as apparently people liked hearing me sing. Oh god it's time ...I heard my name introduced and Charlie pushing me on stage. I took a deep breath "hey everyone tonight I'm going to sing 6 songs and hopefully you like it. I'm going to start off with 'Brokenhearted' by Karmin"

_"This is more than the typical kinda thing_

_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_

_Didn't wanna take it slow_

_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_

_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_

_Waiting for my phone to blow_

_Uh oh yep_

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_What's the time, such a crime_

_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_

_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_

_Poppin' bottles by the phone_

_Oh yeah_

_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_

_That's enough, call me up_

_Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh_

_I don't even think you know, no no_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_

_Everything you say is like go with the view_

_Business on the front, party in the back_

_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_

_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_

_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh_

_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

_When you gonna call_

_Don't leave me broken hearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh! "_

_People were clapping and they liked it "the next song is 'Raise your glass' by pink"_

_"Right, right, turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the deal, yo?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m. turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

Everyone started raising their glasses now.

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of a party don't you understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out_

_(Freak out already)_

_Can't stop, coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

_(It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, penny snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Oh shit! My glass is empty_

_That sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool_

_(I mean)_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_(You're treated like a fool)_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your (oh, fuck)_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me!"_

At this point everyone in the room was raising their glasses and dancing on the floor and having a great time.

"Here is my third song of the night after this I will take a quick break. Here's 'People like us' by Kelly Clarkson, enjoy"

_We come into this world unknown_

_But know that we are not alone_

_They try and knock us down_

_But change is coming, it's our time now_

_Hey… everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_

_Ohh_

I noticed 5 guys walking up to Eric the organisers. He pointed to me and then led them to the backstage area. I wonder who they are

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Hey, this is not a funeral_

_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_

_Just wait, everything will be okay_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

_Ohh_

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_

_This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_

_So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_

_Tonight we're gonna change forever_

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_Ohh_

_People like us we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_We're all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us"_

People stood up and clapped for me. As I got off stage Charlie gave me a huge hug and a bottle of water to drink which I needed desperately. Just as I was about to get something to Eric came up to us "Hey Amelia, there are some people that need to speak with you backstage". I just looked at him confuse but politely replied "thanks Eric I go see what they want" Eric left us and I turned around to Charlie "Do you think it's those people that came in later?". She just shrugged her shoulders and we walked backstage. I put my hand on the door knob and slowly opened it. When I saw who was waiting for me I was speechless.

I stood there for 10 minutes just staring at them I couldn't believe Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James were here...for me. James walked over to Charlie "is she ok? Do we need to get someone?". Carlos stood up and everyone turned around to him "I can give her mouth to mouth". A groan went around the room and we all said the same thing "SHUT UP CARLOS" he sank back on the couch grumpy. As he sat down I slowly got out of my dazed bubble "ehmm hey...sorry about that. I am Amelia but please call me Millie and this is Charlotte or Charlie as she prefers. I know who you are..obviously who doesn't know...but could you tell me what you are doing here?".

It was Kendall who spoke up this time "Well I thought it was quite obvious...we are here to congratulate you on winning our contest next Wednesday you will join us for 2 weeks on your around the country. What do you say?".

My head was spinning with everything that happened in the last 20 minutes and my body did the only response possible...I fainted and fell on the floor. The last thing I heard was Charlie calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is chapter 2 and I hope you like it...I hope anyone is actually reading it. If you are can you please review it :)

* * *

Kendall who was closests to Millie caught her as she fell "Guys can someone help me please and bring me a wet cloth". James ran over and helped Kendall bring Millie over to the couch whilst Carlos covered a cloth with water and handed it over. Kendall took the cloth and wiped it across Amelia's forehead.

Amelia's POV

I felt someone wipe something wet across my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Kendall "So I really wasn't dreaming" he just laughed and helped me sit up. I looked around the room "well I have to go back on stage and maybe we can talk some later". I got up and left to go back on stage.

"Hey guys, my next song choice is inspired by 4 talented guys...Here is Count on You. I hope you enjoy it".

_"Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me"_

Suddenly the side door opened and Kendall walked on stage

_"I heard love is dangerous_

_Once you fall you never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving_

_Ain't so easy for me"_

The side door opened again and James, Logan and Carlos came on stage too to sing with me.

_"Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]_

_[Kendall:]_

_Understand I've been here before,_

_Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

_[Carlos:]_

_Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one_

_[Amelia and James:]_

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_

_Baby you can put your trust in me_

_[Carlos:]_

_Just like a count to 3,_

_You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

_[Logan:]_

_No numbers in my pocket._

_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_[Amelia and James:]_

_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4]_

_[All:]_

_I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand_

_[James:]_

_You should put yours over my heart_

_I promise to be careful from the start_

_[All:]_

_I'm trusting you with lovin' me_

_Very very carefully_

_[Amelia:]_

_Never been so vulnerable_

_[All:]_

_Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

_[Amelia:]_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me."_

Everyone was up on their feet dancing and cheering. I gave the boys a big smile and hugged them "thank you so much guys. This was the best surprise ever. Would you mind singing two more songs with me then I'm finished for the weekend". Logan walked over to me "How about you and Charlie sit down and let us guys perform the last songs". They gave me a hug and walked up in stage.

"Hey everyone, we're Big Time Rush and give a big thanks to our friend Amelia. We are now going to sing the title song to our tv show...enjoy."

_"Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_[Kendall:]_

_Make it count,_

_Play it straight._

_Don't look back,_

_Don't hesitate._

_When you go big time._

_[James:]_

_Whatcha want,_

_Whatcha feel._

_Never quit,_

_Make it real._

_When you roll big time._

_(Ohhhhh)_

_[Kendall:]_

_Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

_[Carlos:]_

_Listen to your heart now!_

_Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

_[James:]_

_Don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

_[Logan:]_

_Better take your shot now._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_[Chorus:]_

_Go and shake it up!_

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got,_

_So ya gotta live it big time._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_[Carlos:]_

_Step it up,_

_Get in gear._

_Go for broke,_

_Make it clear._

_Gotta go big time._

_[Logan:]_

_Make it work,_

_Get it right._

_Change the world over night._

_Gotta dream big time._

_(Ohhhhh)_

_Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

_[Kendall:]_

_Give it all you got now!_

_Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

_[James:]_

_Isn't it a rush?_

_Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_

_[Kendall:]_

_Finish what you start now._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_[Chorus:]_

_Go and shake it up!_

_Whatcha gotta loose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got,_

_So ya gotta live it big time._

_[All:]_

_Look around,_

_Every light is shining now,_

_It's brighter somehow._

_Look around,_

_Nothings really as it seems,_

_Nothing but dreams._

_You and I,_

_Gonna make a brand new sound,_

_Like we own this town._

_We can't die,_

_Now our feet are off the ground,_

_We'll never look down._

_Welcome to the big time,_

_All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine._

_Welcome to the good times,_

_Life will never be the same._

_[Chorus:]_

_Go and shake it up!_

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got,_

_So ya gotta live it big time._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got,_

_So ya gotta live it big time."_

James stood at the front of the stage "And now the last song of the night...Music Sounds Better With You"

_"[Logan:]_

_Better with you,_

_Better with you, yeah..._

_[James:]_

_I try to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road_

_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel_

_[Logan:]_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad,_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing,_

_And girl I'm singing about you_

_[Carlos:]_

_No sweeter sound_

_Than what I've found_

_No perfect love_

_[Logan]_

_Could be more perfect than us_

_[All:]_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_[Kendall:]_

_I used to think that love_

_Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heart break_

_Woah I couldn't help myself,_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There only so much a heart can take_

_[Logan:]_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad,_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing,_

_And girl I'm singing about you_

_[Carlos:]_

_No sweeter sound_

_Than what I've found_

_No perfect love_

_[Logan]_

_Could be more perfect than us_

_[All:]_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_[Carlos:]_

_Every song_

_Every rhyme_

_Every word (music sounds better with you)_

_Everyday (Everyday)_

_All of the time (All of the time)_

_Every way_

_Music sounds better with you._

_[Mann:]_

_She's my music enhancer_

_When the music plays, she's my dancer_

_When I'm around her everything's faster_

_Every question I have, she's the answer_

_I'm head over heels_

_Can't explain it, it's so surreal_

_When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like_

_[All:]_

_Everything's better with you, oh, baby_

_It feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, baby_

_It feels right, it feels right_

_Everything's better with you, oh, baby_

_It feels like, it feels like_

_The music sounds better with you, baby_

_It feels right it feels right,_

_Everything's better with you_

_Music sounds better with you [x2]"_

I walked up to the guys and gave them each a massive hug "Thank you so much for doing that. And thank you for performing with me".

"The pleasure was all ours" we all started laughing cause the guys said it at the same time. "So is there any place around here where we can eat cause I am starving" This came from Carlos of course, that boy is always hungry. I walked over to him and attempted to put my arm around his shoulder "Well Carlos...there is a place nearby called Casa de Fleming...also known as my house. My mum always makes too much so you guys can come for dinner if you want". Carlos grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the opposite direction of my house "ehmm Carlos, my house is the other way". Logan laughed the loudest and we all started walking. Sadly Charlie had to go eat at her house as her grandparents had flown in from Denver.

I opened the door not waiting for the guys and walked to the kitchen to find my mum. "Hey mum, I brought some friends home for dinner. And you never believe who it is".

My mum turned away from the fridge where she was just taking out the salad. She gave me a huge smile before replying "and those friends wouldn't by any chance be Logan,Kendall,James and Carlos from Big Time Rush. And another guess would be that they are here because you won their competition". I just looked at her dumbfounded "how did you know that?", she just pointed behind me where the guys were standing trying to hold in their laughter "ohh". Well that wasn't awkward at all. My mum had made chicken pie with veggies and potatoes and they guys loved it.

Whilst I started putting the dishes in the dishwasher my mum took Logan,Kendall,Carlos and James into the living room to talk "so boys since it's so late at night and as you said on the phone you are staying in town until Tuesday when you take Millie with you, how about you stay here the night. We have enough space and enough clothes from Millie's brothers" she looked at them expectantly. "We don't want to intrude on you" this came from Kendall who was alway conscious about other people's feelings. "Well you aren't so come on let's get everything ready for you".

Logan and James were sleeping in my brother Aaron's room who was in France with an exchange programme and Kendall and Carlos were in my brother steven's room who was away at college in Miami. I always wore a pair of Disney shorts an matching tank top to bed which were slightly tight fitting. It was around 2am when I woke up to get a drink from the kitchen. As I stood next to the sink looking out of the window, I didn't hear when someone came into the kitchen and turned on the light. I got so scared and dropped my glass and accidentally stepped in it "damn it!"... "Oh god Millie I am so sorry" I froze when I heard that voice, it belonged to Kendall. "Here sit down, you're bleeding and I need to see if you got any glass stuck in your foot" as I sat down he took my foot and carefully place it in his lap to see if there was anything stuck. He grabbed a nearby dishtowel and carefully pressed it against my foot "here there doesn't seem to be anything stuck in there just keep the cloth on for a bit longer. And again I am so sorry for scaring you" with that Kendall disappeared upstairs back to his room. I hobbled back to my room and tried to fall asleep.

It was now 5am Tuesday morning and James knocked on my door asking if I was ready to go and then took my suitcase. The boys left my mum and I to say goodbye "come here honey, I know that you will be gone for two weeks but I want you to call me every couple of days" I sniffed and gave her a big hug "of course mum but I have to go now. I talk to you soon". I walked to the giant tour bus which was in front of my house and stepped in and immediately got a huge hug from Carlos "We are going to have the best time ever". Because it was so early and we had a long drive ahead of us the boys went to their little in board cabins to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I took my song book and a pencil and sat on the couch and started writing and quietly singing along.

_"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realise "_

The guys have inspired this song and as I sat here for a couple more hours I decided to try and sleep a bit before the show tonight. Our first stop was Detroit which excited me as I haven't been there for a while. It felt like minutes but was in reality hours when I felt someone trying to wake me up. "Millie come on wake up we're here".

I spend the rest of the afternoon watching the guys soundcheck and I couldn't wait for the show to start. After they finished we spend the rest of the afternoon playing games soon it was time for the boys to get ready as the show was soon to start.

It was amazing seeing so many people so close up singing along as I did the same standing to the side of the stage. As soon as it had started it was finished. The boys run sweaty past me and straight to the showers to get changed. 2 hours later and we were finally on our way to the hotel where we were going to spend the night.

The guys had decided that they wanted to go out for a couple of drinks to celebrate the start of the tour and because I was underage I had to stay in my room.

I decided to make use of the giant tub in my room and after I relaxed and finished with my bath it was still too early for me to go to bed so I grabbed my laptop and put a horror movie on.

*meanwhile in a bar close to the hotel*

"Ahh this has been a great way to start of the tour" James said slightly drunk. Carlos threw his arms around his shoulder "yes, yes it was". Kendall who only had two drinks looked at his friends "hey guys don't you think we should go back and hang out with Millie? I mean she can't come out and drink with us, it's the first night away from home and she's all alone in her room". Logan looked at him from the chair opposite of him "if you are so worried about her why don't you go back and hang out with her" he got up and dragged James and Carlos to the bar with him. Kendall looked at the retreating backs of his friends and started to get up "yeah maybe I should".

15 minutes later I stood in front of her door and knocked. I heard something falling and down and Millie hitting something "just a second" she shouted. Less than a minute later the door opened and she stood in front of me in a pair of shorts and a plain tank top. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me confused "hey Kendall, not to complain or anything but what are you doing here? I thought you were out drinking with the guys?". She stepped to the side so I could go in. I closed the door behind me and watched her walk over to the bed were she sat before with her laptop. "Well I didn't think it was fair that we left you alone in the hotel on your first night so I decided to come back and thought we could watch a movie? I brought snacks", with that he showed me the bag of marshmallows that I was hiding behind my back. She gave me a big smile "that sounds good to me. Take of your shoes and come sit down. I'd just started watching 'The hills have eyes' so you haven't missed anything yet".

Millie's POV

I moved over so Kendall could sit down. Once he did I pressed play again and we sat quietly watching the movie.

We must have fallen asleep during the movie as suddenly we were woken up and I opened my eyes and saw that I was half lying on Kendall. I quickly got off him so he could answer his phone.

Kendall's POV

Last night during the movie she must have fallen asleep against me and she looked so cute that I didn't want to wake her up by moving but it seems like as I had fallen asleep too. We were woken up by the ringing off my phone. I looked down and saw that Millie was lying with her head on my chest and I had my arm around her waist holding her close. As my phone continued to ring I saw her wake up and realise how we were lying on her bed. I saw a blush across her cheeks and she quickly ran to the bathroom probably to hide.

I sighed and grabbed my phone from the side table. I groaned when I saw that it was James "Kendall where the hell are you? We have to leave in 30 minutes or we won't make it to Chicago in time" he shouted at me so I held it away from me and waited till he was finished "I'm with Millie. We watched a movie last night and must have fallen asleep. I'll be right over". I hung up in him without waiting on his reply. I heard the bathroom door open and saw her slowly walking over to me and I met her halfway. "I'm sorry about falling asleep on you last night" she didn't dare to look me in the eyes which I thought was rather cute. I hugged her close and kissed her cheek "that's ok but we both have to hurry up and pack as we need to leave soon. We'll wait for you in the lobby". With that I grabbed my shoes, left her room and walked down the hall 4 doors down to James and my room.

15 minutes all give of us were back on the Bus and we continued our journey. 3 hours into our drive to Chicago and Logan,James, Carlos and I were sitting in the back playing video games when we heard guitar playing and singing coming from the front of the bus. I motioned to the guys to be quiet ad paused the game and we all were creeping forward to hear her sing.

Millie's POV

I knew the guys were playing video games at the back so I decided to sing my song that I had managed to finish.

_"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are_

_When you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are_

_When you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home_

_You're not alone_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are_

_When you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_When you believe in_

_When you believe in_

_The gift of a friend"_

Maybe I show it to the guys and see what they think. Just then I realised that it was too quiet on the bus and slowly turned around to see the gobsmacked faces of Kendall,Logan,James and Carlos.

James was the first one that spoke "Did you write that song?" I just nodded my head "that was amazing millie. You should come with us to the studio tomorrow and record it. And we thought that when we sing Count on You tonight that you would sing with us on stage". I looked at the other guys and saw the nod their heads in agreement. This is what I always wanted to do so why was I scared but before I could think too much about it I agreed "yes I do it".

It was nearly time for me to go on stage and sing with the guys. I was wearing the most beautiful knee length burgundy dress and my hair was all curled. Then I heard my queue.

*on stage*

Kendall took his microphone and waited for the stage crew to set up the 5 microphone stands "So for this next song we are going to bring someone very special on stage with us to sing. She is the winner of our 'On your with BTR' competition and a very good friend now...please give a huge welcome to Amelia Fleming"

The crowd went wild and Millie walked towards us. She looked absolutely beautiful. "This is Count on you"

_"Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me"_

_[Kendall:]_

_"I heard love is dangerous_

_Once you fall you never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving_

_Ain't so easy for me"_

_[All:]_

_"Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]_

_[Kendall:]_

_Understand I've been here before,_

_Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

_[Carlos:]_

_Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one_

_[Amelia and James:]_

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_

_Baby you can put your trust in me_

_[Carlos:]_

_Just like a count to 3,_

_You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

_[Logan:]_

_No numbers in my pocket._

_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_[Amelia and James:]_

_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me_

_What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4]_

_[All:]_

_I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand_

_[James:]_

_You should put yours over my heart_

_I promise to be careful from the start_

_[All:]_

_I'm trusting you with lovin' me_

_Very very carefully_

_[Amelia:]_

_Never been so vulnerable_

_[All:]_

_Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

_[Amelia:]_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me."_

Millie's POV

Oh my god I can't believe that just happened. I just sang with the biggest boyband in America in front of 30,00 people that's beyond crazy. I smiled at the boys but especially and walked of stage and let them finish their concert. This had made me incredibly tired so after I got changed out of the dress and into a pair of slacks and an oversized tshirt I sat on the couch in their dressing room and as soon as my head hit the back I fell asleep.

A/N: songs mentioned above:

Count on You - Big Time Rush

Music sounds better with you - Big Time Rush

Big Time Rush - Big Time Rush

Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato

I don't any of these songs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it and if you read this can you please leave a review or I'll delete this story as it's pointless to write if no one reads it.

* * *

Kendalls POV

Having Millie with us on stage tonight was amazing. I really start to like her although I've only known her for a couple of days. That doesn't matter thought, I'm going to ask her to lunch after we go to the studio tomorrow before our second show here in Chicago.

The guys and I were talking loudly on our way back to the dressing room when James suddenly pulled me back "you really like her don't you?". Did he know "really like who James? I don't know who you are on about". He gave me a look that obviously said that he didn't believe a word I said "Millie of course. You've been looking at her differently since Sunday night when we sang with her for the first time. So you like her don't you?". I sighed, I knew that i couldn't lie to James. He is like my brother "Yeah I do but I ...".

Before I could continue we were interrupted by Logan and Carlos who stood in the open door of our dressing and as we walked up behind them we could see why they stopped. Lying on the couch was a sleeping Millie. She looked cute lying there like that. We didn't want to wake her up so we got changed as quiet as we could. "Now how are we getting her back to the bus"Logan asked and suddenly all 3 of then looked at me "how about you carry her back Kendall. It seems you have taken a special liking to her" he gave me a wink I groaned.

So I walked over to the couch and carefully put one arm under her legs and one around her back and lifted her.

As soon as I stood straight I could feel Millie cuddling in to me. I could hear sniggering behind me and saw Logan,Carlos and James trying to hold in their laughter.

When I tried to put her carefully in her bunk she woke up a little and looked at me with sleepy eyes "Kendall? Why are you carrying me? Aren't you meant to be on stage". I could only laugh at her "Millie you fell asleep in our dressing room so I carried you back to the bus. Now come on we need to sleep". She just nodded her head and I helped her in the bunk and covered her with her blanket "sweet dreams Millie" I kissed her cheek and climbed into my own bunk.

"Dear Diary,

I know it seems like a life time ago since I last wrote but so much has happened.

5 days had passed since Kendall carried me back to the bus...the day after we had lunch alone which was really nice and he asked if I would be his girlfriend to which I said yes of course. Of course Logan, James and Carlos were continually teasing him about it but they were actually pretty happy for us. I performed on stage with them every night and all the fans really seemed to like it. In between we also managed to record the song that I wrote which will be released digitally the day I leave the tour. That has been the only downside. I hate that I only have 5 days left with them. I have all these thoughts running in my head about Kendall and I. Will he still want to be together when I have to go back home to start college. I'm going to talk to him now. Ttyl Millie xo"

I put my diary back in between my pillow case and looked for Kendall but decided against it as he looked so happy playing video games with the guys in the back, instead I took out my iPod and looked out the window in the living room area of the bus. Suddenly ...came on and I felt tears pooling in my eyes and rolling down my face. I didn't hear anyone come up to me until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder so I turned around and saw it was Kendall. I could see the worry in his eyes "Millie what's wrong? Why are you crying". He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back until I stopped crying "I just don't know...I mean we've had the most amazing couple of days but what when I have to go back home and you go on the world tour for 3 months. So many girls will try to throw themselves at you" at this point I didn't dare to look into his eyes and looked down at my hands.

Kendall put his fingers user my chin and made me look at him "Hey those girls have nothing on you. I will always call you before and after a show and try to see you as often as I can. But you will have to promise me that you will go out and make new friends when you get to college. Don't just sit in your dorm room waiting on my call. Promise me that Millie ok". I thought about everything he just said "ok I promise you Kendall" I grabbed his tshirt and pulled him in closer for a kiss.

It started off really slow and gentle but got passionate pretty fast. Kendall put his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes "I know we haven't been together for a long time but I love you Amelia rose Fleming" I couldn't help but smile and pull him into another kiss "god I've waited so long for someone to tell me they love me and I love you too Kendall Knight".

The day I've been dreading has arrived. Today is the last day that I will be with the guys on tour. We are in Los Angeles today and as we arrived at the arena we could see the queues of people already waiting although the show isn't starting for another 10 hours.

The stage crew arrived early this morning and had been working very hard to get the stage and all the electrical stuff out of the way so we could soundcheck. I decided to have some time to myself just thinking about today so I just walked around until I found this little deserted garden area.

I must have sat there for quite a while when I suddenly heard the door open and looked back to see James walking towards me with a sad smile "hey mills how come you aren't hanging out and playing with us? I mean it's our last day today" as soon as he said that he saw that it was the wrong thing as the tears started rolling down my face "hey Millie it will be ok. We all will stay in contact with you...always. Is it because you don't know how your relationship with Kendall will work with us away around the world and you at college?" I could just give him a sad nod "don't worry. You will get through this and come out stronger at the other side. Now come on let's go back cause I know for a fact that Kendall is looking for you". He grabbed my hand to pull me up and then wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we started walking back to the dressing room.

When James opened the door we had 6 eyes on us but the only ones I cared about were green. James removed his arm from my shoulders and soon enough Kendall pulled me into a hug "I've missed you, I wanted to spend all my time with you today" I knew he meant it "I know Kendall but I just had to many things to think about. Look at the time it's time to get ready. Hey I wrote this new song today so you think instead of 'Gift of a friend' I could sing that one?". "Of course babe whatever you want" he kissed the top of my head and then started to get ready.

I was wearing my final outfit of the night...a knees length strapless white floral dress with my hair curled and hanging loosely around my face. I stood at the side of the stage with my guitar waiting for my time. Watching the 4 of them made me proud and sad at the same time. I never would have thought that I would join of my favourite bands in tour for two weeks and end up with a boyfriend. This time next week I would start college. All alone...I hope my room mate is nice enough.

"And here is Amelia...enjoy"

That is my queue...I know the boys will be standing at the side watching me..oh well here goes nothing "hey everyone, I know you are all expecting me to sing 'Gift of a Friend' but I have written a new song called 'Breathe'. This song is inspired by one special person who has been there for me these past two weeks and I just want him to know that no matter how far apart we are for any unknown period of time I have love him for a thousand years and will love him for a thousand more until we are back together. I hope you like it".

A single spotlight was on me

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away,

Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.

People are people,

And sometimes we change our minds.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.

Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,

Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.

But people are people,

And sometimes it doesn't work out,

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know it's not easy,

Easy for me.

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know this ain't easy,

Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry"

I couldn't hear anything about the roaring applause. Wow people really did like my song. I looked to the side and saw tears running Kendall's face and the others were standing there gobsmacked. I walked off the stage so they could finish the concert but before he ran back on stage Kendall gave me a kiss "that was perfect and I feel the exact same way. I love you. I'll be back after this song".

After having poured all my feelings in front of people I couldn't help sliding the floor openly crying. I didn't care anymore about anyone seeing me. They looked like they had the best time ever and I wish I could be apart of that but it wasn't meant to be that way. About ten minutes later I felt 4 pair of strong arms around me pulling me up. We just stood there hugging each other in silence not knowing what to say when we were interrupted by their manager Eric "I'm sorry to interrupt this but Amelia the car is waiting to take you to the airport and guys you have to go back for an encore".

As he walked away Carlos, James and Logan each took me in a long hug and promised to keep in touch, they walked away to give Kendall and me some privacy and by now I couldn't stop crying even as Kendall rubbed circles on my back to try and get me to stop "Millie please stop crying. It's breaking my heart to see you like this. I love you so much and last night was perfect. I promise to phone you as soon as I'm off stage and I phone or Skype you every night on this tour. I love you".

I'd grabbed my purse and got into the waiting car and put my iPod on straightaway looking out of the window until we got to the airport.

An hour and a half later I arrived back at Michigan international airport and after I got my suitcase I saw my mum waiting for me with open arms "oh honey I've missed you so much" she said as she pulled me into a hug "Let's go home mummy" I mumbled against her neck.

Once we got home I took my diary out and wrote about everything that happened today.

"Dear Diary, well I just arrived home after my last day on tour with the guys. My first single will be released at midnight. God I miss Kendall so much and I won't even get I see him for like another 3 months whilst he is on tour. He has already texted me twice and James,Carlos and Logan once but I haven't opened them yet because it still hurts to much. I'll text them later to let them know I arrived safely and that I talk to them tomorrow. Well that's it for tonight. I'm going to bed now as I'm meeting up early with Charlie tomorrow who wants to know everything that has happened these past two weeks. Ttyl Millie xo"

I closed my diary and put it under my mattress as always and quickly grabbed my phone to text the guys.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I have arrive safely back in Michigan and that I miss you four already. I hope the world tour is everything that you have expected it to be and more. I'll talk to you all soon. Love and miss you. Millie xo"

I put my phone back to the table and climbed into bed with my ipod playing an closed my eyes drifting into a restless sleep.

The next week I spend all my time with Charlie and we recorded a couple of covers, shot the videos for them and put them on iTunes. Also every night or morning I spoke to Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James. They were currently in Japan and girls seemed to love them. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help feel jealous when I saw pictures of girls hugging and kissing Kendall so I turned my laptop off and started packing bag for my first day of college.

I had moved into the halls 2 days ago and my room mate is called Lucy and she is 18 too. She does a similar course than me but she focuses more on writing songs and music business as she wants to work as a manager of a group or artist. I think we will be great. It was only 4pm when suddenly there was a knock on the door. As I opened the door a delivery guy stood there with 4 bunches of flowers "Amelia Fleming?" I nodded my head "please sign here" I signed the delivery sheet and he helped me put them inside. After he left I looked for cards in my flowers and found four of them then I knew exactly who they were from. I opened the first card it was from James:

"Hey mills, we miss our little sister. We know it's your first day at college tomorrow and we thought of you. I hope you have a great time. Love, James xx"

I couldn't help but smile. The next was from Carlos:

"Millliiieeee...being on tour without you sucks. Kendall won't share his sweets with me. Have a great time tomorrow. Love Carlos xox"

He is crazy but I wouldn't change him for the world. Then it was time for Logan's:

"Keepin it short and sweet. I miss you, Carlos and James miss you and especially Kendall. Xx"

Typical Logan...I held Kendall's in my hand and this was the hardest one to open:

"Hey baby. I miss you so much it hurts. We will be back soon for a couple of days and I will come and see you. Love you to the moon and back. Kendall xoxoxo"

As I read this a lonely tear came down my face. I turned around to the door and saw Lucy coming in "Millie what's wrong why are you crying?". I hadn't exactly told her who my boyfriend is but that he is in a band with his friends and are currently on tour "I just got four bunches of flowers from my boyfriend and his band mates. They are currently on tour in Japan and I just miss him so much and won't get to see him for another couple of weeks". Lucy pulled me into a hug "Well lets get dressed into some other outfits and go to 'The Storeaway' cafe. A lot of music students have organised an open mic night. Occasional even famous music executives are there. Come on it will take your mind of him" I thought about it for a whole but finally decided on what to do "ok, let's do it". We got changed and half an hour later made our way to the open mic night.

It was a great night and they are some very talented people in my classes. Soon it was my turn. I grabbed my guitar and walked up to the stool on stage.

Hey everyone, I'm Amelia and I wrote this song a week ago when I had to leave my boyfriend to go back home. He's currently touring and won't be back for a couple of weeks. This is 'When you're gone' I hope you enjoy it".

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed were you lie is made up on your side.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to heart to get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

I never felt this way before

Everything I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to heart to get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do, I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to heart to get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you"

Everyone was silent but applause erupted suddenly just like when I last performed on stage but I wasn't finished just yet "I hope you like my next song too. It's another song of mine called Breathe"

I looked over to Lucy and saw that she was filming me. This song will always be mine and Kendall's oh how I wish I could see him now.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away,

Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.

People are people,

And sometimes we change our minds.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.

Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,

Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.

But people are people,

And sometimes it doesn't work out,

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know it's not easy,

Easy for me.

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know this ain't easy,

Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry"

*Kendalls POV*

I was miserable without Millie and the guys knew it. We also knew that we had to fly back to the states for a couple of interviews next week and because James , Logan and Carlos missed her too we managed to do it during the week that she started to college. I called Mrs Fleming a couple of days before and told her about it. She thought it was a great idea because she told me that Millie would cry herself to sleep each night. This broke my heart hearing that the girl I love is crying because of me.

We had been back in the states for a day and we knew that the day after it would be her first day at college and we wanted to surprise her tomorrow so we ordered a. Bouquet of flowers each and send them to her dorm room.

I had been talking to Millie's mum a lot and she told me that Millie's roommate Lucy was taking her out to a cafe where some students would be performing. This would be the perfect way to surprise her.

It was around 6pm when we found this cafe. We pulled our hats down our faces hoping that no one would recognise us. As we walked in we saw that Millie was just starting.

To see her again and hear her beautiful voice was amazing. We have missed her so much and decided to stay in the background. When she had finished both of her songs we slowly moved forwards to surprise her but stopped when we saw her talking to a girl which I assumed was Lucy "Thanks Lucy. Yeah he is pretty special to me but god do I miss him. He is the first guy I truly loved and I won't get to see him for so long. I hope that the distance won't kill our relationship or what if he finds a different girl who knows better than I be jealous when she sees pictures of girls kissing and hugging her boyfriend. I wish I could just hug him. i just want him back" I smiled when I heard her say she loves me but frowned when she talked about me finding another girl. They both sat down and took a sip of their drinks when I walked up behind her and put y hands over her eyes "guess who".

*Millie's POV*

I had just come off stage when Lucy pulled me into a hug and told me that I sounded amazing and that my boyfriend must be pretty amazing. "Thanks Lucy. Yeah he is pretty special to me but god do I miss him. He is the first guy I truly loved and I won't get to see him for so long. I hope that the distance won't kill our relationship or what if he finds a different girl who knows better than I be jealous when she sees pictures of girls kissing and hugging her boyfriend. I wish I could just hug him. i just want him back"

She looked at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry Millie. I wish I could do something to make it open. Come let's finish our drinks and go back and watch movies and stuff our faces. This made me laugh until I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and heard the voice of someone I missed more than anything in the world "Guess who".

I froze...I would recognise that voice anywhere...Kendall is here...Kendall was in Michigan when he was not supposed to be back in the states for another couple of weeks. I stood up and slowly turned around and my eyes grew when I saw Logan, Carlos and James standing behind him with big smiles waving at me.

"Kendall is it really you? I...I thought you were meant to be in Japan and not here in Michigan. God I have missed you so much". I launched myself in his arms and he held me tight as he spun me around. I looked around and saw that everyone in the bar has just realised that Big time rush were here but I didn't care.

I looked into his eyes and caught his lips with my own and put all my feelings for him into that kissed. We would have stayed here like this forever if Logan hasn't interrupted us "ehmm guys I think you may want to stop kissing in public and go somewhere more private". He had a point and I took Kendall's hand walked out of the cafe towards my dorm knowing that the guys and Lucy would follow.

Once we got back to the dorm I turned around to Carlos,James and Logan "Don't just stand there guys. I've missed you three just as much as I've missed Kendall" I laughed when the tree of them tackled me into a hug, that's was when I saw Lucy's shocked face "Millie please tell me what's going on". I squeezed myself out of the gigantic bear hug and walked over to her "Well Lucy as you might have realised Kendall Knight is my boyfriend. Logan,Carlos and James are like my big brothers and best friends. It happened 3 weeks ago when I won a competition to join them on tour for two weeks. Then one day Kendall and me just happened. I'm sorry that I never told you that my boyfriend was in Big Time Rush. I just don't want people to be friends with me because I know the guys. I hope you can forgive me".

She just walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders "of course I forgive you. I would have done the same if I was in your position" and with that she pulled me into a hug and smiled at me before she could say anything else we were interrupted by Carlos "Guuuuys I'm hungry" he sounded really whiny which made me laugh "Well come on then. We can go to the shops, get some food and watch some movies. That gives those two some time to talk" I saw Lucy wink at me before she pushed Carlos, Logan and James out of the door. As soon as it closed Kendall pulled me into a kiss "god I've wanted to do that for ages". I've missed this and there is something I want to do. I moved my lips across his jawline up to his ear before I whispered something "Kendall I'm ready" he stopped what he was doing which I minded a lot so I whined a bit. He looked at me with wide eyes "what do you mean Millie?".

I started kissing him again. I quickly typed Lucy a message asking to stay out for a bit longer and threw my phone back into the couch. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him so close that he lightly lifted me up which gave me the excuse to wrap my legs around his waist. I looked deep into his eyes to show how much I wanted him "I'm ready Kendall. I want you" I think he now got what I meant "Are you really sure Millie? I mean we haven't been together for long". I just shook my head at this "yes I am sure. I wanted to do this since the day I had to go. I want to feel you and show you how much I love you". He just nodded his head and moved us into my bedroom where we showed each other just how much we loved each other.

Half an hour later we were just lying in each others arms with my head on his chest "I love you Kendall it was perfect" I looked up at him and saw him looking down to me, I slightly stretched to give him a kiss "as much as I would love to stay like this, we should get dressed again. Lucy and the boys will be back soon". I got up and threw his boxers at him and we soon got dressed and sat back on the couch before the others came back. Kendall was watching some Hockey programme on TV whilst I was writing in my songbook.

Suddenly the door opened and a voice boomed which could only belong to Carlos "WE ARE BACK AND WE HAVE FOOD. LET THE MOVIE NIGHT BEGIN!" James and Logan couldn't help but laugh at him. They spread all the food out on the table whilst Lucy put on the movie "And tonight's movie is Cool Runnings. Who doesn't love a movie about a Jamaican bob sleigh team".

Towards the end of the movie Kendall and I were cuddling on the couch with my head on his shoulder and his arm around my back. Carlos was lying on his stomach in front of the tv, Logan was sleeping on the chair and James had a sleeping Lucy across his lap and he was slowly falling asleep himself.

The next morning I felt something holding me down and saw that Kendall had his arms around my waist holding me tight. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6am...Lucy and I had our first class in two hours. I managed to get off the couch and saw Logan asleep on the chair with a book on his chest, Carlos was spread out on the floor snoring and James was cuddling Lucy on the other couch.

I crouched next to her an carefully tried to wake her "hey Lucy, we need to get up. We got classes in a couple of hours. How about we go and get some breakfasts before they wake up?". She just nodded her head and we soon left to get some food. 45 minutes later we returned with bagels and muffins and pancakes and orange juice. The guys were still sleeping so we cleaned up the mess from last night and then spread all the breakfast food over the table. Whilst I put the jug of orange juice on the table, Lucy decided to wake the boys up "WAKE UP YOU LAZY SODS ".

Carlos just sat up since he was already on the floor but Kendall,James and Logan fell from the couches and the chair onto the floor. I doubled with laughter before the boys narrowed their eyes at me "that wasn't funny Millie and why are we even awake at 7 in the morning?" grumbled James, I just laughed "actually it really was but you had to get up because we have class soon and you need to go back to LA for your interviews"

This made me sad, I just had him back for less than 24 hours and he had to leave again. We all sat in silence and ate our food until it was time to leave again.

My first college class wasn't as bad as I thought, everyone in my class were really nice except a couple of girls who came up to me asking me how I knew big time rush and why I was kissing Kendall. I just walked away from them knowing that they only want to be friends with me because of the guys. I didn't need people like that around me.

* * *

2 months had passed since Lucy and I last saw the guys. We spoke to them everyday though, especially James and Lucy seemed to have formed a close bond. It was Wednesday and I didn't have any classes so I just sat on the couch finishing my song 'I see you'. I was trying to write this one last bridge so I could finally relax when Lucy walked towards te bathroom asking me something "Hey Millie do you have any tampons? I've hadn't had the chance to buy new ones". I didn't really pay attention to what she said "yeah there is a box in the cabinet under the sink".

I dropped my pen and pad and covered my mouth "oh my god. No no no this can't be happening. Oh god" I whispered loudly. "What's wrong Millie? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Lucy asked me as she came out of the bathroom. I turned around to look at her "I'm late", "late for what?" She looked really confused now. "I'm late LATE Lucy. I haven't had my period in 2 months, I haven't even realised because I've been so busy with classes and homework. I..I think I'm pregnant. Oh god this can't be happening. I'm only 18 and just started college. What am I going to do?" I started crying by now and Lucy just rubbed circles on my back. "Take a deep breath. We don't even know for sure if you are pregnant. I'm going to drive to the store and pick up a couple of tests for you. If any of them are positive we will think of what we should do.

20 minutes later she came back with 5 different tests and a jug of orange juice "here drink the juice so you can take all the tests". I started drinking the juice and 5 minutes later I grabbed the tests and went into the bathroom. Less than three minutes later I walked back out with the test lying on the counter "4 minutes" was the only thing I said to Lucy. After four minutes were over I slowly walked towards the open bathroom door and the five tests that would decide my future. As soon as I was close enough and saw what they said I walked backwards and slid down the wall outside and started crying. Lucy came straight over to hug me "it will be ok millie. It will be ok, I promise" she said this over and over again until I was nearly asleep against her shoulder and she helped me into my bed and slowly closed the door behind her.

*Lucy's POV*

Oh god what can I do. I got to ask James, I can trust him not to tell Kendall.

I picked up my phone and dialled his number. After two rings a sleepy James answered "Lucy? Not that I don't like hearing from you but what is so important that you have to wake me up at 2 in the morning?". I took a deep breath and hoped Millie wouldn't kill me later "it's Millie" I could hear him take a sharp breath and he sounded wide awake now "what's wrong with her? Is she ill? Did something happen to her?". Jeez he could ask as many questions as a child but it's understandable, he's protective of her "take a breath James. Yes something happened but I can't tell you anything. I just don't know what to do"

I could hear him walk around the room and wake someone up which I guessed was Kendall who obviously took the phone away from James as soon as he heard something is wrong with Millie "Lucy what's wrong with her? She hasn't called me at all today?". I looked over to her closed door and turned my attention back to my phone "Kendall there is something wrong with her but I can't tell you what's wrong, she has to tell you herself but I think you should come back. She is freaking out and..." Kendall interrupted me before I could tell him anymore "I'll try to get back as soon as possible. Please take care of her until I get there. Bye Lucy" he hang up on me before I said my goodbyes.


End file.
